


Inheritance

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dreamers-wonderland asked:<br/>*whispers* Nono's funeral tho and Tsuna officially becoming Decimo</p>
<p>(part of tumblr prompts series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

The funeral was a quiet affair, considering the sheer amount of people in attendance.

Timoteo, Ninth boss of the Vongola family, was feared, yes, but well-respected too. The bosses of various families, most allied with the Vongola, were in attendance, along with their respective guardians.

After the funeral, the procession moved into Vongola grounds. There was still work left to do, even if Timoteo couldn’t see it through.

This time there was no friendly smiles, no reassuring glances as Tsunayoshi Sawada met Iemitsu Sawada in the middle of the hall, families from all over the globe watching silently as a steward walked into the room, box in hand.

The box containing the “sin” of the Vongola was largely ceremonial at this point; Tsuna and Enma had repaired the differences between the Vongola and Shimon families, but Reborn and Iemitsu had insisted on maintaining tradition.

Tsuna stared at the ornate box, tracking his father’s movements as he slowly lifted the lid, displaying the empty bottle of “sin” to the world. Tsuna felt time stop for a moment, the room fading away until it was just him and the bottle before him.

He could sense Primo’s presence, a bright, warm flame that eased the tension in his shoulders. Other flames joined the first, the previous bosses of the Vongola standing by his side. Timoteo – and really, it couldn’t have been anyone else – placed a hand on his shoulder, the familiar warmth a steadying weight for the young don to be.

A deep breath, and the room was back, the warmth at his back slowly fading away. Iemitsu watched his son seriously, TImoteo’s guardians watching solemnly behind the leader of the CEDEF. The silence in the room was stifling, every family straining to catch every word.

“I pass this on to you, Decimo,” Iemitsu intoned, voice echoing in the room.

Tsuna swallowed thickly, a tiny voice in his head telling him this was his last chance to turn away. He could still live a normal life. He could go back to just being Tsuna.

The silence stretched on, the attendees whispering amongst themselves. Some were wary, remembering the events of the last attempt at the Inheritance Ceremony, keeping a lookout for enemy families. The Varia, minus Xanxus, scoffed at the kid gaping blankly at the box.

“ _Io accetto_.” The sudden statement rippled through the crowd, a hush falling over those gathered as Tsunayoshi Sawada reverently received the box containing Vongola’s “sin”. “I accept.”

The box was cool to the touch, a heavy weight in his hands as he turned to face the gathered families. His throat felt dry, his tongue too heavy for his mouth, but the words that fell from his lips rang true.

“I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, accept the sins of the Vongola as tenth boss of the family.”

The clapping and cheers rang in his ears, the bodies clad in black suits blending into an indecipherable mass as he and his guardians marched into the adjoining room. Before the doors shut, Tsuna thought he saw a kindly old man smiling fondly at him, sky flames flickering in farewell.


End file.
